


Selfish

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [14]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Comments are always appreciated!And please, don't hesitate to send me an ask or a prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!





	Selfish

Veronica never figured out how to be selfish.

Betty used to tell her that if it wasn’t for her and Martha, she’d let people take whatever they wanted from her until there was nothing left.

Martha would tell her she needed to take care of her own needs before she started trying to help everyone else.

Veronica never really understood.

Then she met Heather Chandler.

She was pretty, and confident, and witty. Veronica couldn’t help but be swept away by her. She wanted to get to know this girl, to be close to her. So she did what she knew how to do best.

She gave.

She gave Heather her time, her effort, her adoration, anything she wanted, Veronica would give.

Eventually, she gave Heather her heart, and for a while, everything was wonderful.

But Veronica only knew how to give. She didn’t know how to take what she needed. She gave until it hurt, until the adoration she once so freely bestowed dried up and all that was left was bitter resentment, until her heart shriveled from lack of care and all the love that once belonged to Heather had dried up, leaving only cold emptiness.

Veronica never learned how to be selfish, so she gave until there was nothing left.

Heather Chandler never learned how to be selfless, so she took what she wanted from Veronica without knowing how to give back.

Neither of them knew how to make their relationship work, so they fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And please, don't hesitate to send me an ask or a prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
